dance with devils remx ritsuka what if
by Hopeless Romantic FREAK
Summary: this is about what would happen if rem returned.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

on eveing in toyko in an office buillding there sat a beautifull caramel head. this caramel head was in fact was Ritsuka tachibanna. Ritsuka used to be the forbbidon grimore but now only a small amount of her powers remained and it had been a whole 6 years since she last saw Rem the devil she had fallen in love with. since they had parted ways she had gone back to her normal or semi normal life though Ritsuka did have to admitt she missed Rem alot. she herself had changed a far amount her face and body had becom fair more matured and her hair was down to her waste and as it happened she was wearing her normal work day out fit a white blouse, black suit jacket, and knee langth black skin tight skirt and black stilietos with her hair down. she had grown to be very matured and beautifull.

but as thing were she knew it was veery unlikly that she would see him anytime soon she couldnt help but wish he was here she was now 22 years old and alone she had never been able to move on so here she sat at her desk in her office doing work wondering what Rem was doing and if he had moved on when suddenly the intercome on her desk that her assistant and her kept in contact throught interupted her thoughts.

siging she pressed the talk button and said "yes, what is it luke"

waiting for his voice she sat back. "um sorry to bother you ms. tachibanna but you see there are 3 gentlemen here to see you. they said its on a personal matter"

hmm odd she thought i dont remmeber having any social calls at work before wonder who it is. "i see and did you get there names"

the resever cracked as he cleared his throat " um they said there names are Rem, Mage, and Urie. they didt give any last names however should i send them in or not" he half wispeered

"hmm yes please do sendd them in they are aquaintences of mine." this couldnt be just a coinceadence could i mean all three of those couldnt have the same name right. she thought to herself. o please dont let it be a coinceadence.

she calmly sat waiting to see if her reasoning was right or not but while she may have looked calm and collected on the outside she was freaking out on the inside she was over joyed and nervous at the same time. i mean if Rem has returned then why and how but all those thoughts were quickly shushed when the door opended to reveal her assistant with o my she thought it really is them, she couldnt help but think when she saw Mage-san , Urie-san, and Rem, her Rem only slightly older. she couldnt believe her eyes and as they walked in and stood above her desk all were smiling kind smile the only difference was that Rem was smiling more and had a look of happiness but also longing. her assistant realizing this was an intamit moment slowly backed out of the room and only as the door closed was Ritsuka snapped out of her mind and back into the present.

slowly she got up and walked over to Rem and gently placed her hand on his cheek she couldnt help but ask "is that really you Rem" in a wisper. his answer was small and sweet and he put his hand over hers and then kissed it he then gentally pulled her into his chest as a hugg. he was so warm and as his arms wrapped around her, he nestled he head and one hair in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. she could feel the smiles and stares of Mage and Urie but it didnt bug her at all she was loving having rem hold her.

just then she heard a poilite cough and turned her head to see Mage and Urie standing there looking pretty uncomfortale and realized what position she was in with Rem. looking back at hime while blushing like mad she let go of him as he let go of her. they extaged a look and then Ritsuka looked at the other devils and said "o sorry. hello Mage san and Urie san its been a while its really good to see you again" she said hugging each of them even while she could feel the glare shot from Rem each time they held on for too long. but unfourchantly this breathed an awequard silence as the devils shared looks about Ritsuka who looked lost in thought it was clear that she was debating which of her many qeustons to ask first. all the while still holding onto Rems hand.

in the end it was the other devils who broke the silence when they said " well we can see you have alot of qeustons so we'll let Rem explain, so that we can go get a drink from the staff room while you too can catch up. we'll nock when we come back. i hope we can talk some more later my little butterfly" Urie said smiling while shotting Rem a look that said i can tell you want some alone time with her before heading to the door when they were just about to leave Ritsuka remmebered something important.

"o Mage san and Urie san i should warn you now that my co workers can be a little nosy. so they will certaining try to get information from you about everything you know about me. probably because i dont get any visiter ever. so be carefull they may try to mob you." she said unaware of the shocked expression Rem was wearing from behind cleraly surprised with her words."

"o dont worry babe. i can handle them just fine." Mage said

"yeah my little butterfly no need to worry." Urie said as both of them left Ritsuka was reminded that she was all alone with Rem. then as she turned around she came face to face with him. she hadnt realzed he was this close. and he still had that look of longing in his eyes. then suddenly he bent down and kissed Ritsuka passionitly, surprising Ritsuka who just melted into his arms and kissing him back in a matter of seconds.

hey guys sorry if this is repeated but im new and cant figure out how to add new chapters so i would appresahate if some could tell me how in the reveiews,

chapter 2

REMS POV

i couldnt help it that id kissed her i mean its been 6 years and i couldnt help how much i loved this girl or i should be sayiing woman she was amazing and beautifull. i had been so nervous and worried about if she would acept me or not but then when she spoke in that voice and let e hold her i knew she had accepted me again even if i was a devil. i had loved holding so much i couldnt even explain it. it had felt wonderfull and i didnt want to let go but i knew i had to when i felt the others stares.

i understood their surprise as i had never hugged any woman like this before expessaily not buring those 6 years. but i was certaining overjoyed to see her blushing face again it was so cute and sweet at that moment all i wanted to do was kiss her but i knew i couldnt infront of mage and urie so i waiting listening to her warning the two about being mobbed and i was certainly surprised wth all she had said. i will ask her about it later first i had soethng to do with human speed i was behind her in less then a second.

when she turned around i could clearly see the surprised, embaressed and nervous emtions across her face and it was so cute i couldnt help but smile gentally at her then kiss her passionitally. i felt her melt into my arms as a sign that it was okay i had never expected her to kiss me back but wow when she did i was overjoyed. i couldnt help it she was the only one who could make me feel this way, i love her. she is the only woman i have ever loved this way. all these pent up desires finally satisfied.

i was losing myself in kissing her so much that i didnt even realize that i had pushed her up aganist a wall and had pinned her there with my body kissing her breatheless. i did however realize when she gentally put her finger on my lips. my eyes imditally flew open at the interuption only to realize that it was just that she was getting her breathe back.

when she had caught her breathe we countuied kissing untill we fell on her couch. i still didnt stop just comfortably arranged myeslf on top of her while caught her breathe again then we contuied to kiss again for a few minutes and then just layed there breathing her laying tangles in my arm me having my head resting beside hers. i was in compelte bliss.

slowly i could feel her eyes open as she wispered "i love you too, ive missed you so much. for the longest time i wasnt even sure i would ever see you again." she said snuggling closer to me "but while i really want to contuie to lay here i do have some Qeustons that i need you to answer for me."

i sighed "i know but could you ask them while we lay here i dont really want to anxwer them sitting in chaires opposite to you instead of lying next to you" i said i realized how pathectic that must sounded but give me a break i had been pinning for her for 6 years. she had been connected to my every thought.

i heard her giggle as she said "dont worry i dont want to be apart from you just yet either. but i have a compermise" she finished pulling me up into a sitting possition while curling up onto my lap and putting her head on my chest as i gentaly wrapped my arms around her.

"okay i can deal with this." i replied leaning me head against hers "ask anything you want to. " i finished sighing in contentment. as far as i was concerned as long as she wasnt rejecting me i was happy to answer any questions she may have.

" good then i guese my first question would be how did you get here. i thought the whole reason you didnt stay in the first place was because you couldnt." at this i slightly winced when she had asked the hardest queston first.

"well you see while its true i had to go back my father was demanding it, and i had work to do, and my father was controling my stay in this world but now hes given another time limit. but the sience of it all is lost on me im afraid." i said waitig for her reaction when i heard her sniffing and looked down to see her trying to hide in my chest while crying it sent a stake right through to my heart, it was painfull to watch.

i couldnt stand to see her cry it hurt me so much. i couldnt just sit back and watch though i was stunned i gentally cupped her face in my hands and made her look me in the eye. her expression was so pained i felt pained as well. "hey hey ritsuka whats wrong. shhhh shhh it okay just tell me." i said wiping away her tears with my thome.

"im kinda of confused and upset. i mean why would your father let you come back and does this mean youre leaving and soon. please dont go i just got you back i just cant lose you again. please dont go." she sid sobbing i was shocked and then i wanted to kick myself of course she was crying you idiot and its youre fault. guilt hit me like a train.

" oh my ristsuka im so sorry please dont cry it okay shhhh shhhhhhhh " i said trying to calm her down "shhhhh it okay ritsuka im not going anywhere my time limit is a year then i have to ask you an important queston okay i promise im not going anywhere. i couldnt stand to leave just yet or any time soon really please beleve me but as for the reasoning that i was allowed to come her its actually kind of embaressing ... um well you see buring these my father noticed how miserble i was and when he comtronted me about i had no choice but to tell him the truth and well you see when he learned i was in love and pinning for you a human. well he uh weirdly enough seemed to soften as he told me about the human he had fallen for but his father hadnt let him be with her so eventally while he rooted in misery the human he loved grew old and died. he said that he was determined to not let that happen to me." rem finished blushing like mad.

buring his explaintion ritsuka had calmed down immensly and was now even smiling as she said "aww thats so sweet rem. ive missed you so much too. i love you and im glad that you arent lleaving that had scared me. oh and remind me if i ever meet youre father to thank him. i dont know what id do it you had left me like they had. " ritsuka said wispering in a small barley audiabl even to him in a sad voice he was just about to question her on who the "they" were and how they had left her hoping with all his heart they werent ex-boyfriends. but urie and mage came rushing in interuppted them.

just then they noticed that they must have been running as they were doubled over breathing heavy. and while rem was surprised to see them like this he still felt possesive over ritsuka so he held her tighter while glarig in a back off sort of way as if to say shes mine keep your hands off he asked them in his agionizeingly icy voice "didnt you sy you were going to knock before coming in and also why were you runnin" he said and while he himself felt no shame nor gult or embaressement of having ritsuka in this imtamate posstion as he felt it was for the best in many ways still he could feel the heat radiating off her from blushing he could aso feel the looks of envy and jealousy changed to looks of amusement on the other devils faces as they said

"wow, so even rem has a weak spot. so just what were you doing while we were being hounded as idont see the longing or miserable look in rems eyes any more hmm" urie asked with a sly smile. rem felt ritsukas blush increase untill her entire face was red.

rem felt like trying to save her in some way from more embaressement so glancing at her and then back at urie and mage he said "nothing that concerrns the two of you. but anyway how did you end up like that." rem said he suddenly felt ritsuka stiffen glancing over he realized why she had on a expression of a mixture of scared, surprised and guilt. "Ritsuka would you happen to know something about this" he saked calmless with caused ritsuka to flinch and look moore guilty then before okay something is definitly wrong he said just as ritsuka wispered "ah yes you see that may be my fault" she said looking down at her lap. just what has happened since we left thought all the devils together


	2. Chapter 2

hello so anyways sorry just quick authores note i do not own dance with the devils and to my follws following my other staory please now that due to some techno issues ive had to start this new story with the same thing i hope you injoy and i will be relicing more chapter really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DANCE WITH THE DEVILS**

 **ritsukas gulty expression was confusing the devils a fair amount. the awkwardness had breeded an awkward silence but the quickest one to recover was urie as he said "but buutterfly how could it be youre fault that they were hounding us for information and then caalling you terrible things how canthat be your fault you havent done anything. listen to me butterfly we know you are not what they said you were we know that you could never do what theyre saying you are. im sure they were lying. urie finished with a smile but this didnt seem to make ritsuka feel better but instead made her feel worse for some reason as she bowed her head to look at her hands in her lap, which made her hair cover her eyes from view this seemed to confuse them more.**

 **then ritsuka wispered ever so quitely "what did they say exactly this time" they all noticed that she said this time therefor they could see that this has happened before.**

 **now it seemed the only one to get there voice under control was mage as he said "well they spoke about alot but they main things they said were along the lines of how much they hated you they said that nice guys like us should stay away from you and how you were a good for nothing waste of space, terriable horrable bitch. they kept saying about how youve ruined their lives and relationships." mage finished off.**

 **"i see..." ritsuka wispered**

 **in desperite need to make her feel better they all said "but none of us believe that dont worry"**

 **"no" ritsuka said**

 **"what do you mean no."asked rem he had noticed that since the start of this discussion ritsuka had started to cling to his shirt now he watched as she untangled her hand from it and carefully got off his lap and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch this action pained he so. if anyone could see his eyes theyd proably would also see the hurt, betral and sadness reflected there. rem had loved being in that posstion with her he needed her warmth her kindness he needed and wanted her but was this her way of saying she didnt want or love him back this hurt him in unimagion way.**

 **buring rems thoughts there had grown an erie silence urie tried to break it by asking "whats wrong ritsuka"**

 **"they werent lying i am a monster, probably worse then any devil." ritsuka said still with her hair covering her eyes. rem couldnt take it anymore he got up from where he was walked over to stand infront of ritsuka where he placed on hand on her chin raising it up so he could see her eyes and so that she had to look him in the eye. when he saw her eyes he froze she was crying and her eyes were so follow. those eyes hurt him beyond belief.**

 **when he could g et himself under controll he looked her straigt in the eye and said "you are not a monster i refuse to believe that crap and there no way that youre even close to being a devil."he then leaned into her ear and wispered "and plus i love you and will not let you run away from me after i just found you."he felt her siver when he blew some hot breate into her ear. he personal had liked doing that so as he pulled back he gaave her a kiss on the cheek when he pulled back fully to look in her face and immeditally noticed her crimson blush in his opion it was adorable and the cutest thing by far.**

 **and while rem and ritsuka were in their own world they didnt seem to notice the laughter errupting from urie and mage it was histerical to them they were laughing so hard at ritsuka's red face and how she seemed to be in a daze because of what rem had said. they thought it was adorable how she reacted. they were also laughing at rem because with their inhuman hearing they had heard the last part that rem had said into ritsuka ear they thought it was funny how the arlord air could be so protective and warm, gental but loving. to anyone. but they could tell that proved it rem was hopelessly in love wth ritsuka and it was amazing since this is the only woman rem has ever loved. it was adorable to see how he acted with her around.**

 **pretty soon though too soon in fact rem noticed the laughter behind him and his eyes turned icy cold again as he gazed and glared at the other devils asking "would you mind telling me whats so funny" he asked in a harsh voice that made them stop laughing.**

 **but urie still couldnt help but answer with a slight chuckle "oh its nothing rem"**

 **"really, i find that hard to believe but oh well no matter" he said turning back to ritsuka whom was broken from her trance and once again turned seriouse**

 **"you dont understand rem i am a monster, i killed her, i killed my own mother." ritsuka cried she put her head in her hands devils were shocked beyond words to say the least not only because ritsukas sudden outburst but also because of her words.**

 **"but... butterfly... how would, ... why would."urie said stumbling with that they noticed ritsuka cry even harder.**

 **they felt incredably bad and confused how could ritsuka kill her mother they all knew how much that woman to ritsuka they were all speechless but suddenly ritsuka herat wrenching sobbs cut through rems daze and realized she was still crying soon his natural need to comfort her became too great and he reached out cupps her cheek while holding one of her hands in his. he brushed back her tears watching her shocked expression before closing his eyes and leaning his forhead against hers and wispering "i dont care all i care about is you i love you" he said then sealing it he kissed her again gentally making sure she understood he really did mean it.**

 **he knew at first she was frozen but then she too closed her eyes and kissed him back moving her lips passionitly aganist his by now he was holding her. they ended the kiss slowly and when they finally separtated they were breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes deeply before ritsuka rested her head on rems chest as he sat next to her calmly resting an arm around her.**

 **"um excuse me sorry to interupt but miss tachibanna i need to go over something with you" came the voice of her secretary as he was slowly opening the door.**

 **giving rem an apologetic smile she moved out of his arms and put on her business exteryer folding her arms over her chest, and gesturing for luke to come "oh its okay luke now what is it you needed to dicusse. "she asked turning seriouse she was so foucsed she didnt notice the surprise on the devils faces when she addressed luke by his first name nor did she notice the look of jealousey coming from rem and again she did not notice the blush that eminated from luke when she talked to him. but of course rem did, and he was getting jealouse and feeling protective over his ritsuka.**

 **he knew she was too oblivouse to notice that this luke would go red anytime she was close and it made him angry whenever he touched her. it was driving him crazy jealouse so much that his blood was starting to boil even the other were noticing it and rolling around laughing but luckly there dicussion was over quick.**

 **"okay that seems to be it for today miss tachibanna sorry if i interupted anything." luke said heading to the door**

 **"oh no its okay. goodbye" said ritsuka smiling that was it for rems patience he strodd over there with inhuman speed looping an arm around ritsukas waist was luke was about to try to hug ritsuka rem was having non of that there was no way anyone like him was touching his ritsuka.**

 **"r-r-rem, what is it." ritsuka asked she was fairly embaressed, rem noticed this and smiled at her taking it into his pride that he could make her blush like that.**

 **"oh nothing, "rem said but when he stwiched his eyes to luke he glared a glare that said back off shes mine. luke took the message and walked away.**

 **but then when the door closed things turned seriouse again as rem felt ritsuka slowly shrink back into the state she had been in before. slightly falling back into rems arms as they circled around her hugging her from behind. it didnt take any speacil powers to tell that that she had somethng to say and needed some comfort and encouragment to say it.**

 **"its okay ritsuka im right here but remmeber you dont have to say anything if you dont want to." he she putting his head on top of hers**

 **"no its okay rem i think you deserve an explanion plus"she said grabing one of his hands in her own inter locking there fingers together. it gave rem a pleasant jolt along the spine and it made ritsuka sightly more relaxed. "id really apprehate if i could finally tell someone but first i do need to sit down this will be hard" she said her voice wavering slightly**

 **:sure come on" he said releaseing her from the hug but giving her hand a light squeze as he lead her back to the couch.**

 **when she was seated with rem beside her and there intertwined hands resting on rems leg ritsuka who felt comforted and loved knew it was time time to tell her tale.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN DANCE WITH DEVILS

Ritsuka took a deep breath and spoke "it all started a few months after u guys left. You see weird things started... To ... happen." She said looking up and around at all of them before continuing "it was just small things at first things moving and shacking, weird dreams, waking up in places I didn't recognize. Then other big things began to happen like weather or I could do things I just couldn't do before." She said looking at her lap "I guess you could say that the really big kinda scared me but more than anything I was interested and happy to have the powers originally I had thought that it was just the leftover powers from being the grimore but I was too overjoyed to really think about it too much about I was just glad that I wouldn't have to be powerless or helpless if I had to face trouble again. I thought I could control them it made me feel closer to my father, nisan, Asuna, even to you guys expessaily you rem" she said locking eyes with confliced eyes full of regret loneliness heartbreak and guilt. Rem looked at her with eyes filled with pain regret sympathy and understanding. There was a moment of quite before ritsuka spoke again.

"You see one year around when I was turning 18 this one boy was clearly interested in me. However I was never one to play with or lie to someone so when he asked me out I simply told him that I did not have the same feeling towards him and I was still in love with someone else and that I thought it was best he gave up on me because it would not be fair to either of us if it was a one-sided Romance, turning him down as gently as I could. " She giving rem a slight smile which he returned in full unable to hide his relief but didn't interrupt.

"Ok that sounds just fine butterfly. What happened?"said Urie

Ritsuka frowned as she spoke "well you see you are right. It did seem fine but I was mistaken in thinking he had accepted it. He didn't however give one day he asked me if we could hang out in the nearby festival and then I could tell him I thought there was even a possibility of me falling for him and if my answer Was an honest no still he would leave me alone." She signed looking pained and was cluching her hands tightly together in clear anger "he was practically begging and I knew my answer wouldn't change so I thought that if I gave him his request it would make it easier for him to let me go. I was wrong to think it would be that simple. So I went to the festival unaware of his plan, I had no idea he was telling everyone we were dating and that we had even already slept together because I begged him. He told everyone I was crazy about him and would constantly beg for let's just say inappropriate things because I was just a desperate slut and can't even say it without feeling so pissed off." Ritsuka spat in disgust and distain by this point she shaking with fury her grip so tight her knuckles were were white.

Meanwhile Ren was just as furious and told himself that if he ever met this guy he would torture him merciless and then kill him for hurting and daring to say such things about his ritsuka. The other devils were standing there in surprise but definitely did feel bad for the poor guy who was so dead but then all noticed how the weather was strange it was high winds with hail and small tornadoes everywhere outside but alittle bit ago it was sunny and great weather when they turned their attention back to ritsuka they noticed that her eyes were glowing and seemed to be in a trance rem noticing this could guess what was going on but had to let ritsuka calm down first and finish telling her story so he had to snap her out of this he thought for a moment then got an idea.

Cupping her face in his hands he gently pulled her to look at him in the eye and said in a half worried half serious voice "ritsuka snap out of it love, otherwise who knows what going to happen? Please calm down. For me ritsuka" rem finish. Pretty quickly ritsukas eye's went back to normal and noticing what she was doing she instintally jumped up and looked outside at the weather with clear panic and sadness calming down a bit. She started hard at the weather and took small deep even breath before spreading her hand out and waving it calmly where light flashed out from her hand hitting the story making it stop instintally and went back to sunny so quick it was hard to believe they didn't just imagine it they were all shocked at the huge powers she held and what she could do.

Taking a deep breath she settled back on the couch beside rem leaning back against rem taking another deep breath before speaking "what you all just saw was just the beginning if I wasn't stopped it would have gotten much worse believe me on that". She said sighing .

"Wait so that's happened before but worse" mage asked ritsuka glanced up at him and nodded

"Unfortunately yes, sometimes in the start I had to be knocked out or put to sleep otherwise I completely lose control and SHE comes out and it's a hard fight to regain control of my body and mind."ritsuka said trembling at the memories making everyone very concerned for her.

"Ritsuka, who is the "she" you just spoke of?" Rem asked her gently locking eyes with her. Terquise meeting Amber with honest loyaty and love their bodies close proximity only adding to intenseity of the moment

Looking him directly in the eyes she amitted "all the people who have meet or known of her have taken to calling her reaper San basically when she comes out all she wants to do is hurt people, even people who I care about she's even hurt ni san."ritsuka said her voice trembling and wavering and tears came to her eyes again but she brushed them away as best as she could. All the devils were looking at her in shock before finally after a moment of silence ritsuka continued the story. "So basically reaper is basically out of control crazy woman who is extremely dangerous though she and I have an agreement that she has to ask me and I have to agree with her before she can come out or I will put myself into a trance like sleep where she is asleep as well". She stated firmly

Nodding in understanding he silently urged her to continue. Slowly and quietly she spoke again "i guess you could say it was a distressing time but with the continued support and love from my mom and brother i learned to cope with it. " She said smiling softly before


End file.
